Check Mate
by mollyisyourgirl
Summary: James Moriarty and Rachael Dalton have gone missing and all Molly has to go on is a mysterious person who loves to play games, criminal games. Can she solve the crimes in time to save them? This is the thrilling sequel to Molly is Your Girl.
1. The Challenge

I sat on my broken couch sedentary, staring straight ahead all night long. It wasn't until the sun came up that I started to come to life. I knew that I had to get out of there before the police came to check it out, so I changed my clothes and put a bag together with some provisions, food, extra pairs of clothes, and of course my computer and phone. I closed the door on the flat without looking back.

I had just gotten into the car when my phone beeped.

_Good morning, dear I hope you had some decent sleep... well I guess you didn't considering you were sitting on your couch awake all night. _

_How do you know that? Are you watching me? ~ MH_I was shaking now.

_Of course I am dear. All the time. Now for the fun. To begin this, you will need to join Scotland Yard. Meaning, you will have to somehow get in there and solve the little cases I am going to give you. I know that it will be difficult, since you are a fugitive. _

_What? You are throwing me into the fire! ~ MH_How could this person do this?

_I know, honey. That is the whole point. Since that is your first challenge, I would get right on it because you only have two days to do it! Good bye and good luck. _

I sat in my car, shaking like crazy. The challenge she gave was impossible, but then I thought of something. What if I could pose myself as a student who was researching the law and what they do at Scotland Yard. I would of course need to forge some papers, and then there was Sherlock Holmes. He would most likely be able to see through my disguise, so I might have to enroll myself into a college. Then I got an idea. What if I added my name to the college I went to some years ago, and then just altered my picture._ That is brilliant!_ I thought and I started the car and drove to the lab. Once I was at the lab I got straight to work. Moriarty had taught me enough ways to hack into websites and alter them, so I was able to do it quickly. It was about 10 Am when I finished my work. I knew that the clothes I was wearing wouldn't pass so I went shopping for some new clothes. Soon enough I was dressed in khakis, black flats and a light pink button down shirt. I then bought a notebook, pencils, and a clip board. I walked passed the some stores and caught a glimpse at myself. I looked like, well, a student. I knew I was ready then.

* * *

Two hours later I was waiting outside of Lestrade's office. I drummed my fingers nervously on my knee. I remembered the last time I had an encounter with the detective inspector. I had lied to him and he had almost caught me. Now I am going to be lying to him again and hopefully he won't catch me again.

"Ma'am?" A woman's voice said. I looked up and saw that the speaker was Sally Donovan.

"Yes?"

"Lestrade is ready to see you.I'll show you to his office."

"Thanks." I followed her.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"I am writing a paper on the law and what happens here and I wanted to see in action, so I thought I might be able to shadow him."

"Ah I see." We were at Lestrade's office, "Good luck." I stepped inside.

"Hello Miss..."

"Crane. Alexandria Crane."

"Miss Crane, how may I help you?"

"I'm writing a paper on the law and what happens here, and I was wondering if I could possibly follow you around or someone available."

"Hmm well there is nothing going on right now but I suppose you could." Then the phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Of course."

"Hello? A murder? Where? Ok. be right there," He hung up, "It looks like you arrived just in time. There has been a murder on West Avenue. Coming?"

"Of course I am." I got up hastily and followed him out. While we were in the car he kept glancing at me.

"I think I have seen you before." He finally said.

"I don't think so." _Oh God... I hope he doesn't recognize me._ I thought.

"Of course not, but you just look like someone I knew."

"Out of curiosity, who?"

"You may heard of her, her name is Molly Hooper. Unfortunately she became a fugitive."

"How?"

"You didn't hear? She was a suspect in the explosion of St. Bart's case. I never thought that she would do that sort of thing."

"Oh, well I am not the type of person to do that." I giggled.

"No, you don't seem like the type," He looked at me carefully, "Ah we're here." We pulled up to the crime scene. "What happened Anderson?"

"Devri Cullen. About 20 years old. There was a note left by her body and I'm not sure what it means."

"What did it say?" Lestrade asked.

"Umm I'm not quite sure. It seemed like a mixture of languages though."

"How was she killed?"

"If I knew I would have told you already." Anderson said rather resentfully.

"I'm guessing we need to call Sherlock then?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Alright call him."

"Why-"

"Just do it!" He shouted at Anderson. Anderson walked away, grudgingly.

"I'm sorry about that. Anderson has a grudge against Sherlock. Sherlock has made him upset and has insulted him in the past."

"Then why call him?"

"Well, we need Sherlock. He is a bloody genius and he solves cases that we could never solve." We were standing near the body now.

Devri Cullen had long blonde hair. She was wearing a blue prom dress, her hands were laid across her chest with a rose in between. In her hair was a tiara, and her lips were a bright red.

"Sleeping Beauty." I said.

"What did you say?"

"Sleeping Beauty. In the Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty had blonde hair, red lips, had a rose in her hand, and wore a blue dress when she was found in the tower."

"How-"

"I have watched the classic Disney movies a lot sir." I said quickly. He looked me over.

"You are quite smart. I can see why you would want to join the police force."

I blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Where is the body Anderson?" A voice said. Both Lestrade and I turned, Sherlock and John had just gotten out of a cab and started to walk towards us.

"Over there." He pointed to us. Sherlock rushed passed him.

"Thank you." John said.

"What happened Lestrade?" He said immediately. Lestrade repeated the information that Anderson had told us."

"Where is this note?"

"Right here." Lestrade handed it to him. He took and then looked up.

"Who is this?"

"Alexandria Crane." I said. I reached my hand out. He ignored it.

"Hello. I'm John Watson" John said and shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"It's a mixture of Irish and French." Sherlock said.

"Sorry?" John said.

"The note. It is a mixture of Irish and French."

"What does it say?" I asked.

"No one pays attention to the villain in fairy tales, only the hero. This time it's the villain you need to pay attention to. Find the evil queen and then you'll be one step closer to finding what you want most."


	2. First Challenge Solved

We stood in silence. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lestrade asked.

"Hmm give me a minute." Sherlock said.

"Could it be Moriarty? After all, he was the one who told you that he fits the profile of a 'good old fashioned villain." John asked.  
"Possibly. He would do something like that."

No, it's not. I thought. I almost said it aloud, but I managed not too.

"Get the body to the lab. I need to inspect the body better. Have Molly prepare it for me." He started to walk away.

"You mean Hannah?" John said.

"Yes." Sherlock looked flustered.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"What?"

"Do you mind if Alexandria comes with you? It might be interesting for her to see what happens there at St. Bart's."

"St. Bart's? I thought that exploded?" I said.

"It was rebuilt, at least part of it. The lab was rebuilt, not the morgue, so we split it."

"Oh."

"Hmm I don't see why not." John answered for Sherlock.

"Fine." the detective said as he walked away.

"Good luck." Lestrade said to me.

"Thanks." I ran after John and Sherlock. We hailed a cab and got in. I don't know how all three of us were able to fit in there but we managed. When we had finally reached St. Bart's it was relief to get out. We had sat in awkward silence for 5 minutes, but it seemed like 15.

"So Alexandria, why did you decide to come to the crime scene? Are you doing some kind of internship?" John asked  
"Um no. I'm writing a paper on the law and what happens at Scotland Yard. I thought it would be interesting to actually experience it." I said.

"I know that you probably haven't seen much, but how do you like it so far?"

"It is pretty cool. Especially the note. What could it mean?"

"I'm not-"

"It means that we need to find whoever the killer is." Sherlock interrupted.

"But what about the part about being one step closer to what you want?"

"Still deducing that. Ah Molly, do you have the body ready?" We were in the morgue now and standing next to the body was a small girl. She had a pixie like haircut, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing jeans, a blue blouse, and a lab coat. **My**labcoat to be precise.

"It's Hannah Mr. Holmes." She looked down at her feet.

"Yes, that is what he meant." John said.

"What did you find... Hannah?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing much. But I did find that there was a puncture mark on her middle finger on her right hand. I'm not sure what she was injected with but it must have been strong enough to kill."

"Did the killer actually make her Sleeping Beauty? I mean she died by "pricking" her finger on a needle. Sleeping Beauty did the same, only she was put to sleep for a hundred years." I blushed.

"Hmm obviously." Sherlock said as he texted away on his phone.

"How are we going to find out what poison was used? There are a lot of deadly poisons out there." John asked

"It's simple, use a blood sample and then use a chemical to separate the two substances. If the poison was injected, it should still be in the blood." I said. _Shit_ I thought. Everyone looked at me, even Sherlock.

"How did you know that Ms. Crane?" Sherlocked asked. He sounded impressed.

"I-I umm took chemistry class a couple years back. I knew I wanted to join the police force from the start, so I decided to study everything that came with it." I said hastily.

"Impressive." He looked at me carefully. I blushed. "Hannah-"

"Right here." She handed him a vile of blood. Sherlock took it and went to the lab.

"Thank you." John said and followed him, I did the same. I watched as Sherlock took different chemicals and then put it in the blood. At first nothing happened, then a clear liquid began to rise. Sherlock immediately took a sample of it, put it on a slide, and put it under a microscope. He took a quick peek. "Puff-adder venom."

"Sorry?" John asked.

"Puff-adder venom, that's what killed her."

When he said that I ran through a list of criminals that liked to use snake venom as a weapon. Once I had narrowed that down, I went through who used puff-adder venom, only one name came up in my head. All the sudden my phone beeped. I knew who it was and I didn't want anyone looking over my shoulder."Excuse me where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Go out the door, turn right, and it is the first door to your left." Hannah said.

"Thank you." I walked out. When I reached the bathroom I took out my phone.

_Hmm I see that you were able to worm your way into Scotland Yard. Good job! _

_I know who killed Devri Cullen. ~ MH_

_Oh really? Who? _

_Madeline Dunn. She likes to use puff-adder venom to kill her victims. ~ MH _

_Excellent! You solved the first challenge! _

_You said that if I found the evil queen I would be one step closer to what I want the most. ~ MH_

_All in good time, dear. I'll give you the rest of the day to ,well, rest up. Better enjoy it while you can. Good bye. _


	3. The Second

I was shaking, but I wasn't sure from what; excitement, fear. I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work. I was still shaking when I entered the lab.

"Are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost!" John said.

"No, no I'm fine." I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Are you sure?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes, but I was wondering if I could go home for the day?" As soon as I said that, I realized I had no home to go to.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Let me see you out." Sherlock said. Now everyone was staring at him. He had shown that sort of courtesy to anyone.

"No, it's fine." My voice started to shake.

"I insist." He held the door open for me.

"Thank you." I walked through. I walked as far ahead of him as I could, but I could hear him walking behind me. When were out of hearing distance from the others, Sherlock said something I didn't expect him to.

"Why did you come back?" He asked in a quiet voice. I froze.

"Pardon?" I turned to face him.  
"Why did you come back?"

"I don't understand. I have never been here before."

"Yes you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You just went by a different name."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted.

"Yes you do, Molly Hooper."

"I'm sorry ,who?" I asked hoping to throw him off, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Stop this game. You know you have already been defeated."

"What do you want?" I gave in, I knew there was no point in fighting.

"Why did you come back?" He asked again.

"Confidential. Look, if you are going to call Lestrade just get it over with."

"Sherlock hesitated before he spoke,"I won't."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Why then? Why not put in me in a jail cell while you have the chance."

"I don't know." He said.

"Yes you do. You always have a reason."

"You deserve better than a jail cell," he whispered,"You deserve better than a life of crime." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Well, it's too late now and a life of crime is treating me just fine." I started to walk away.

"Are you sure about that?"

I paused. Instead of answering his question I said, "Madeline Dunn. That's who you're looking for." I started walking again, but he came up behind me and grabbed my wrist. An electric shock went up through my arm.

"Molly, please." His voice was pleading.

"Good-bye Mr. Holmes." I pulled away and got out of the building as soon as I could.

I ran from the building and somehow I managed to get to the park and attempted to stop hyperventilating. I eventually broke down crying. I cried for awhile, the weird thing was that I did know why I crying. I heard a police car and I knew I had to get out of the area, so I got up and went to find a hotel to stay at. Once I had found one, I checked in and then went up to my room. I felt like I wanted to pass out. I was about to fall asleep when my phone beeped.

_That was quite a scene over in the park. What made you cry dear? Did you break down under the pressure of seeing Sherlock? _

I didn't answer.

_It must have been. That is cute. Now that you have solved the first one, I might as well give you the second clue. Go to the warehouses on Lome Way, and look for your clue there. Good luck! _


	4. Captured

The next morning I went to the building. It was old, and rusty. The warehouse wasn't that big, it was about the size of a small grocery store. I opened the door, getting rust on my hand. I looked around, the room was empty, completely empty. The only light in the room was coming from a single window and the doorway.

"You actually came." A voice said behind me. I spun around. Walking toward me was Rachael Dalton.

"Rachel!" I ran toward her and hugged her, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. I've never been better."

"Yes, you look well.." I looked her over. She was wearing jeans, a brown T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and high heels? "What happened? Where's Moriarty?"

"So many questions, I can't answer them all. Wait, never mind I can. Moriarty is safe...for now."

"What do you mean for now?" I asked carefully.

"I have him locked up with some of my men and hopefully they aren't doing anything to hurt him."

"What you mean, your men. You were kidnapped."

"A little slow today Molly? Honey, I staged it all. I kidnapped Moriarty and made it seem that I was kidnapped as well. I gave you that riddle, I have been the one sending you those texts. I'm surprised to you didn't up on that."

"Why-" I began

"Why would I do that? Power of course. I want to be the most famous criminal in the world. In order to do that I needed to take out all of the others." She smirked, "I actually liked you, its a pity that you are in my way."

I then felt a sharp pain in my neck, then everything went black.**  
**

When I woke up I found myself in a small room; a closet to be precise. I was on the floor, and felt around the room from where I was laying. There was nothing there. My neck hurt. What had she injected me with? I felt delusional, and my legs were shaking and felt numb. I tried to get up but I ended up falling against a cold, metal the surface; the door. Shoot. All the sudden my phone beeped.

_Molly. Haven't talked with you in a while, dear. ~ JM_

_James! Where are you? ~ MH_

_I would tell you if I knew~ it's all very covert, love.~ JM_

_Ah. ~ MH_

_Hm, I see you haven't improved much on the sarcasm front... that's disappointing. ~ JM_

_I'm sorry, but I will always be sarcastic and there is really nothing you can do about it.~ MH_

_Ha, I meant the opposite love. But you may think that if you want. ~ JM_

_Okay. ~ MH_

_By the way, could you hurry? I think Rachy needs medical attention. She's your sidekick..._  
_#not my division. ~ JM_

_Hmm well I'm thinking about changing that fact.. ~ MH_

_Oh really? To much of an obligation? I suppose there is the high chance of heart break..._  
_I suppose this isn't the right time to tell you Sebastian is still alive?~ JM_

_What? And no. I found out something out about our friend Rachael. ~ MH_

_Well, pass it on! Nothing like gossip when your life is in peril~ JM_

_She isn't good. She was the one who drugged you. Oh and right now I am in a dark closed room. No clue where I am, don't ask me how I managed to keep my phone. ~ MH_

_Oh really? She's very good as acting like a man then. Kinky! Mind asking her what it was she injected me with? It was most effective.~ JM_

_Of course. I'll ask her as soon as I get out of this bloody room.~ MH_

_Please don't even talk to me. Right now she is the over in a corner, covered in blood. She's a very convincing actress, I must say. I would kill her now, but she must have lackeys. That's who has been injecting me while I've been in here. I just got out of the bonds... one must wonder though... it was all just a bit too easy. She's staring at me Molly...~ JM_

_Is she staring you in a creepy stalker way?~ MH_

_No, amused. Well, you know, the usual "I'm going to make your life a living hell." I'm guessing she knows I know then... ~ JM_

_Oh lovely. This is going to get interesting. ~ MH _

_Tell that to the track marks on my forearm please. I just sent a message to Seb. Rachael thinks he's dead. Only one problem... he's all the way in Madagascar in hiding... and there's no Internet there. ~JM_

_oh God. Why Madagascar? ~ MH_

_Exactly. No one would suspect it. He's currently nursing a nasty thigh wound. I had to pretend he was dead so they wouldn't come for him, only me. I burned all evidence by staging his dramatic "cremation". Now I'm currently in a room with Rachael, who still hasn't moved, and is actually proved to be a nice adversary instead of a stupid puppet. ~ JM_

_I am sure that is a... relief. ~ MH_

_Not really? ~ JM_

_ah I thought it would be since you aren't in a room with someone idiotic. ~ MH_

_suppose it will keep me from being bored but for once, that's the last thing on my mind. I'm currently listing symptoms in my head and keeping tabs on our little traitor. ~ JM_

_what are your symptoms? How did you even find her? ~ MH_

_She's in the room with me, covered in blood! Her thugs have been "beating her up" and beating me too before drugging me. I should have known she was on the other side when they didn't drug her. Symptoms: Insomnia, slows healing of wounds, very frickin painful withdrawals. SO far. ~ JM_

_oh lovely. ~ MH_

_That's what I thought too! Lovely. I will enjoy crushing her... once Sebby gets my message of course. ~ JM_

_which will be when? Two weeks? or more! ~ MH_

_I don't know... I can't contact him deary! ~ JM_

_Do you want me to? ~ MH_

_You can't either Molls. He doesn't have service. Believe me, I've tried. Um... Rachael's just gotten up. What do I do? ~ JM_

_Get as far away from her as you can? ~ MH_

_Okay... I have a confession. ~ JM_

_what is it? ~ MH_

_Well, I wasn't being terribly truthful earlier about the symptoms list. ~ JM_

_Tell me what they really are. ~ MH_

_Well, I lost feeling in my left leg a couple days ago... and, aw screw it. Just pick the lock with a bobby pin please? I'm still in London somewhere. Just ajkrfhjndmb _

_what? say that last part again. ~ MH_

_ whY hellO Molly DeaRest. _

_Are you ok? ~ MH_

_why, you don't Recognize me? i'm very sAd about that. Can't say i'm surprised though. is the HospitAl closEt treating you weLl?_

_What hospital? ~ MH_

_You don't remember? We moved you to the Saint Barts closet after we knocked you out._

_What? Rachael? ~ MH_

_ Light dawns on marble head. I even spelled it out for you! You didn't notice? Well I suggest you look over your notes and get back to me on that._

_What the heck are you talking about? What have you done to James? ~ MH_

_Just pulled him away from the computer, that's all. He seems to have overestimated the extent of damage. It looks bad and really really bloody, but it's only superficial.I wanted him to contact you :)_  
_It's really been fun, but I have to go roomie! Jim has another scheduled injection now and... well... I want to go take a shower. All this pretending to be injured has gotten me a bit dirty. :P See you around! _


	5. The Chat

I kicked the door in frustration. "Crap! Crap! Crap! James is now in the hands of someone totally psycho and has the power to injure him severely! Crap!" I kicked the door harder and harder until I was exhausted. I slid down the door, What am I going to do! Then I remembered something, a keyhole. Most doors had a key, most being the key word. I searched the door until my hand went over a hole; just what I was looking for. I took a bobby pin out of my hair, Thank God I wore on today I thought. I inserted it into the lock and fiddled with it. It took me awhile, but I got it open. For dramatics I kicked the door open one last time, it opened with a clatter. It was cold out, clearly it was night time. I looked around the building and walked over to the set of doors that were there. I tried them and they swung open with ease. This is too easy I thought as I walked out. There were no guards, or any security. Why is she letting me off so easy? I thought about it as I walked out of the building and to the general destination I was headed. After awhile I recognized where I was. I was near the Thames River and a few miles away from my flat, my old flat at least. I didn't dare go back to my other flat in fear that it was crawling with police either that or Rachael had set a trap for me.

I walked until I came up to a park, the same park I had been to the day or two before. I sat down on a nearby bench. thinking about what I was going to do. I thought about all the places where she could have hidden James and nothing stuck out. "This is impossible." I said to myself. It was getting toward twilight, so I made my way to the hotel I was staying at when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that the number was blocked.

"Hello." I said carefully.

"Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,Won't you spare me over til another year!" James said. He sounded terrible.  
"What? Are you ok?"

"But what is this, that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me."

"James?" I shouted.

"When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul!"

"James! What is going on!"

" No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul"

"What the hell is wrong!"

" Oh, Death, Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell."

"What is going on!'

"Oh, Death, оh Death, my name is Death and the end ïs here..."

"Will you please stop talking about death and tell me what the hell is going on!"

There was silence. Come and find him if you dare!" Rachael's voice said.

" What the hell have you done to him?" I replied, trying to keep down my anger.

"What, no hello for the roomate?"

I didn't respond.

"Gotten out of the closet yet?"

"Yes, infact I have. It was hard though, metal? Damn you!"

" I didn't put the door there! It was convenient... blame the architect not the innocent kidnapper."

"Yeah, real innocent."

"Okay. There's the sarcasm Moriarty told me about then."

" Yes, I am famous for my sarcasm."

"He talks about you a lot you know."

"What?"

"You know, when he's hallucinating. Interested?"

"Perhaps.."

"I would think he cared if i didn't know better."

"Just tell me already!"

" Nothing of consequence really. Just the occasional memory or whatever. All your sarcasm and all that. isnt that right 'Molly Dear.'"

"Don't call me that. Only he does, and can."

"Well it was just proof is all. Touchy!"

"You probably saw it from my texts. I know you probably looked through my phone before you locked me in the bloody closet."

"Why would I lie? You learn a lot about someone when you're locked in a room with him for a time, pretending to be just as injured as him... He keeps freaking out about someone names mycroft... sources say he's the british government... care to elaborate?"

"Never heard of him? Sherlock Holmes' brother?"

"Come on Molly! i gave you a bit of info... I want some back. What does Moriarty have in connection with the less famous Holmes brother?"

"Mycroft captured him to try to get the computer key code that could open and door any where in the world from him. Which by the way doesn't exist. Mycroft questioned him, but couldn't get him to talk unless he talked about Sherlock."

"Oh. 'captured' I'm assuming this means less than subtle means of interrogation, am I correct?"

"yes. Mycroft tortured him to get the information."

"So sad.I thought I was the first, lol."

"Well, you weren't. Mycroft beat you."

"You sound almost happy. That's a bit twisted, anyways, good luck with the closet! Sherlock may be able to help you if you can get a hold of him. We all know how much you'd like that."

"Shut up."

"Gotta run. See ya!" She hung up.  
By then I was sitting on the bed in my hotel room, seething with anger. I threw my phone across the room.

"Dammit!" I cried. I crumpled down on the bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, I took a shower and changed into some clean fresh clothes, then I went down to breakfast. Then I checked out. I somehow knew that I wouldn't be needing to stay there anymore.

Later that day I walked into a small coffee shop and got a cup of tea. I needed to clear my head to find him. I had just sat down when I heard two familiar voices coming from the doorway.

"It's ok Sherlock. You'll find the murderer soon enough."

"He left me almost nothing to go on!"

"But he gave you something."

I turned around and Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were just taking their seats just 3 tables from mine. I was about to move away when my phone beeped, the text was from a blocked number. Jeez. How many times are you going to contact me? Not that I minded. I was worried about James.

_Listen Molls, just listen a second. JM_

_What is it? MH_

_It's me, Jim. Ask for a way I can prove it. JM _

_I didn't answer. _

_I need you to trust me for this, just once. I know you normally don't Molly Dear. I know you're still partially on Sherlie's side, but this is very important. JM I blushed slightly at this comment. _

_Just tell me. MH _

_Are you still in the locked room or have you gotten out yet? JM_

_I got out about a day ago. MH _

_That's good. I wouldn't want you getting yourself a psychological condition. Not good for business. Anyways, before Dalton changed my status, I sent a coded message to Sebastian. I'm under the impression that he received it, but there's really no way to be sure. JM_

_What do you want me to do? MH_

_ I know I told you that he had no service, but I was lying just in case Rachael read my messages to you. Now, it doesn't matter whether she knows or not, because we're all running out of time. If Sebastian got the message, he would have deposited a cache of weapons: two guns and a knife outside of Barts in a bush or something. JM_

_I am going to assume you want me to get them? MH I had already left the cafe, but I could feel someone's eyes on me. Sherlock. _

_Yes, get them and find me somehow. I'm on a phone that Rachael gave me, she left me alone saying "have fun texting your girlfriend". Every number but yours was blocked, and this number is untraceable. I'm going to need to have you hurry. They... they found Seb, they know he's alive.~ JM_

_ Ok. I'll be right you at least give me an idea where you are? MH _

_I'm still in London, in an abandoned office building by the Thames. That's all I know. Be careful, they know you're coming. JM _

_Shoot I thought. I drove as fast as I could, then I thought of something. _

_Do you know where Rachael went? MH_

_She's in the next room "giving me some privacy". She's letting me talk to you, it's obviously a trap, but they don't know about the weapons or that I have an idea of where I am. Listen, there are bombs involved, I could smell the chemicals. Stay on your toes Molly Dearest. JM_

I'm almost there. And of course I'll stay on my toes. MH I pulled up to the abondoned building that had cars in front of it, the only one.

He didn't answer me for a bit, but my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Rachy wants to talk with you now. All right?" He sounded weak.

"Fine." I said.

"Molly? is that you i see out the window? Apparently I didn't give Moriarty enough credit to his deductions. oh well, we still have Seb tied up, so we have ultimate control anyways. He has quite the swearing problem! Well, watch out for land mines girl! And, loosen up, you look really nervous!"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then! See you soon! You know, for the final confrontation! I must say, the odds aren't really in your favor. But that's alright."

"The tables can always turn at any moment. "

"Not when your boyfriend is paralyzed below the waist and his sniper buddy is tied up, and your unarmed, well, I would say it can't really turn at any moment."

"First thing first, he isn't my boy friend. Second, you never know."

"Gotta go! You're almost there."

"Fine. See you there." I put down the phone and prepared myself for the finial meeting.


	6. The Final Confrontation

I slowly got out of the car, glanced back, then looked again. I thought I saw someone following me... but no one was there. I shrugged it off and turned toward the building. It was old and obviously hadn't been occupied for some time, about 3 stories tall. The metal walls and roof were rusty, and almost looked like it might fall down. I walked toward it slowly and thought to myself,_ She thinks I'm unarmed but really I'm not_. I had safely tucked in a British Army Browning L9A1 in my back pocket. I always kept it handy in my purse or bag wherever I went, just to be safe. I opened the rusty door and it slowly squeaked open. I turned around to make sure no one was following me. I once again saw no one but I still felt someone's eyes on me. I shook off the feeling and I entered the building. The lower level was relatively dark and only lit up by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was nothing on that level so I found the staircase I went up to the second level; the stairs creaked noisily. The second level was the same as the first, so I knew the third level was where James was.

He was tied to chair in the center of the room. His suit was covered with dirt and blood, as well as his face. I rushed over to make sure he was still breathing.

"He is still alive. Just unconscious." someone said behind me. I turned around. Standing in the doorway was Rachael. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore during our last meeting. "It seems like I was wrong about you being unarmed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I don't suppose that is a British Army Browning L9A1 in your back pocket? Or are you just glad to see me?" She smirked.

I took it out and said, "Both."

"You know you are going to lose this battle. Why don't you surrender?"

"Never." I clicked the safety off.

"Let me give you a little incentive. If you surrender you get to keep your life and save your boyfriend's. Sure, you'll have to leave him and join me but you will still be a criminal! If you don't, most likely you will lose your precious little life and his. Or I can keep you and make your life like Hell." She had entered the room by now, and was circling us like a shark.

I tightened my grip on the gun, "No"

"No? Is that your final answer?"

Sweat rolled down my face. "No... yes... I don't know." I faltered.

"You have to make a decision, can't stand here forever, besides, your boyfriend's condition is just gonna get worse." She looked at me with wide blue eyes. My hands started to shake. Rachael smirked again.

I looked around the room for options, there was no way I was going to say yes, and there was no way I was going to say no. On the ceiling instead of there being a single light bulb, there was lamp. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to knock someone out and Rachael just happened to be standing under it...

"The clock is ticking, my dear. What is your answer?"

I looked up at the ceiling one last time. "Neither." I pointed my gun upward and pulled the trigger. It went off with bang and the small chain that the lamp was hanging from snapped easily. Rachael only had time to look up before it came down on her, she collapsed on the floor. I walked over cautiously, she out cold. I ran over to James and got his bonds undone.

"James! James! Can you hear me?" I said.

"Mmm" He moaned.

"James?" I got him up from the chair and I placed one of his arms around my shoulders. As soon as I got up I fell down.

"Oww" I groaned. I got back up at it took all of my strength to get back up again and drag him out the door. I was able to get him down to the last floor before I had to set him down. I breathed heavily, then I heard a shot behind me. I felt a blinding pain in my left leg and fell down. I gripped my leg and warm blood covered my hand.

"You thought you defeated me, didn't you?" Rachael sneered, "Well, you didn't and now I'm back." She stalked toward me. I backed up until I felt the cold, metal wall against my back. "It really is a pity that I'm going to end up killing you. You were always so nice to me." She paused, " I thought we got along famously... Oh well." She pointed the gun at at me. My heart beat fast, I knew it was the end and I was preparing for it. Then I saw a flash of black behind her, but I could have been hallucinating. The pain in my leg was horrible. I wasn't sure what happened next, but I heard a gunshot and then felt a pain in my abdomen. All the sudden, someone came up behind her and hit her in head. She fell down immediately. The person she reveled was Sherlock Holmes.

"What-"

"No time to explain." He ran over to me and put his scarf over my wound, I yelled in pain.

"Give me your phone." I whispered. I could feel sweat running down my face, my vision became blurry.

"You need to go to a hospital!" He said, completely ignoring my request.

"Do you want me to go to jail! Now give me your phone!" I gasped for air and coughed. The taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Alright, alright!" He took out his phone and handed it to me. My hands shook like crazy and my blood smeared the screen, but I managed to type in Seb's number, a message, and send it. I prayed that he was able to get free. I handed it back to Sherlock. "Call John." I weakly said. He did it without question. I droned out his short conversation with John and concentrated on breathing.

"He is on his way." He said. He applied pressure on my wound and I gasped. "Sorry."

"James... get him up to the second floor, on the third floor there is chair and some rope. Tie Rachael up there."

"I don't want to leave you alone..." He gripped my hand.

"Just go." I pressed the scarf harder. He reluctantly did what I asked. I sat still, listening to my breathing which came out in short, rasping gasps.

After Sherlock had tied Rachael up, I told him that once John got there and fixed me up to a decent point to leave. I didn't want him to get hurt, and the person who I had contacted would not let them go without a fight. He, of course objected, but I managed to get him to agree. Once I had his word, I closed my eyes, and sank into darkness.

****


	7. Checkmate

When I woke up I finally came to, I was laying on a mattress in a back of a van.

"Seb! Drive faster!" I heard James

"I'm driving as fast as I can, sir."

"Hurry up!" I heard him yell. Then I felt someone sit down next to me and then a wet rag over my forehead. "Molly, please. Talk to me, if you can hear me." He set the rag down, and grabbed my hand, "Please."

I slowly opened my eyes, then closed them again. Light was pouring in through the windows.

"Molly?"

"James?"

"Molly! Thank God you're alive! You had me scared to death!"

I smiled, "I'm sorry to have worried you, sir." I attempted to sit up and winced, so I layed back down, "What happened?"

"I woke up to find Seb standing over me. I asked him what had happened and he said he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was able to get free from his captors and got a message from you telling him an address. When he got here, he found you unconscious in a pool of blood and Rachy up on the third floor. The odd thing was that you were bandaged, but it wasn't working very well. Blood had already seeped through it... Of course by then Seb had helped me get down stairs and picked you up and brought you to the car. And we ended up just where we are now. Molls, I must ask, who bandaged you up?"

"Watson."

"Sorry?"

"Sherlock... he knocked Rachael out and tied her up. He helped me. I had him call to come help. Then I told him to leave me there. And that's all I remember." I just noticed that he was still holding my hand.

"You called Johnny Boy?"

"Do you think I had a choice? I didn't exactly want to die."

"So you basically used Johnny Boy and Sherly?"

"If you put it that way I suppose so."

"I must say that I am impressed... but then again I probably would have done the same."

"We're here, sir." Seb said from up front. He stopped the car and got out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We just brought you to a flat and we're going to take care of you." He got up, "This might hurt a little bit." He reached down and picked me up, I winced.

"Ow."

"I know, dear, I know."

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the traffic, and all the noise. The noise was giving me a headache. I felt him lay me down on a bed.

"Seb, will you give us some privacy." I heard James say, the door closed.

"I suppose you didn't just buy this did you?"

"Nope. We are... borrowing it for a time being."

"Of course you are." I smiled.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?"

He gave me a look, "You know, saving my life. I probably wouldn't be alive right now." He took my hand in his once again.

"Of course. You know I would do anything to save you."

"Hmmm... you would." Then he did something I never thought he would do, he kissed me. It was long, and tender and it felt good. The last time he had kissed me was, what? 1 years ago? 2?

He straightened up, "You'll make it through this, Molls. I'll make sure of it." He kissed my head one more time before he left.

_Did he actually kiss me?_ I thought to myself. I giggled a little, I still was trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened. I laid back and tried to relax, but it wasn't easy. I couldn't get into a comfortable position. I couldn't roll over onto my stomach because of my injury and I couldn't roll over onto my left side because I was shot there. And it was just plain uncomfortable on the right side. So, I just laid on my back and thought about what had happened that day.

It was about 7PM when James came in with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry, considering that you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm famished." I sat up slowly.

"How are you feeling?" He set the tray down on the table next to us.

"Like I got hit by a truck?"

"I'm sorry, dear. A cup of tea ought to make it better."

I took the cup he handed me. "What happened to Rachael? You said that Sebastian had found her on the third floor, but what did he do to her?"

"He surprisingly did nothing." He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Except putting your old ID on her and calling the police to call and pick her up. So, now you are off the board."

"Well, not entirely..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sherlock... he knows."

"I'm guessing that your disguise didn't fool him, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, what did you expect? Sherlock always notices things like that, I probably wouldn't have been fooled."

"Of course you wouldn't have." I smiled. By then we had finished our meal and it was about 8 pm.

"I need to go and you need to rest." He started to get up.

"Please," I caught his arm, "Don't go."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Like I said, you need to get some sleep."

"Fine." I slowly sank back down into covers and watched him leave.

* * *

3 months later I was fully recovered and out doing crime work again. During those 3 months James and I had grown closer. Yes, he sometimes still made me feel idiotic and I still infuriated him with my "lack of intelligence" for something. But it worked out. Now we are basically a couple and I suppose you "ship us" as Rachael would put it. In speaking of Rachael, Sebastian's ruse worked. The police believed it was Molly Hooper, even when they did a DNA testing (of which I changed the results). I was now off the grid, but still on the board. Well, I must go now there are crimes to be committed!


End file.
